


Bruising of Flowers

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Branding, Bruises, Cults, Gabe is a bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: The prompt for this ficlet was behaviour.Pete Wentz is a follower of Gabe Saporta but Gabe likes to brand and bruise his followers





	Bruising of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> Birthday fic for dishonestdreams. Hopefully it's nasty enough for her ;)

Gabe smiled as Pete crawled to the middle of the room. Outside these walls he was Pete Wentz, successful popstar and entrepreneur. Here though he was just one of Gabe’s followers, someone to be toyed with until Gabe got tired of him. Not that that was likely to happen for a while. Pete was pretty naked, and on his knees and oh so grateful for everything that Gabe did to him.

Gabe stalked around him. Pete’s behavior had been so good that he’d been gifted with Gabe’ mark. The brand stood out angry and red against Pete’s skin. Gabe pressed his cane against the mark and Pete crumpled with pain. Gabe smiled. Pete didn’t make a sound though and Gabe stroked his hand through Pete’s hair in benediction. Pete had learnt very early on that Gabe was very particular about when Pete could talk or make any sound. It had been the hardest thing for Pete to learn. Gabe liked silence, to hear his own thoughts. Oh, he liked the sound of pain as well but only when he was in the mood.  
Pete straightened up on his knees and rubbed his face against Gabe’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Gabe murmured. “You’re doing very well Pete.” He trailed his cane over Pete’s back following the pattern over bruises held left on Pete. At first, he’d been careful about where he’d left his marks but once Pete had gotten rid of his partner at Gabe’s behest, he’d been able to mark up Pete as much as he liked. Although he was still wary that Patrick might see the marks.

“Follow,” he told Pete as he headed back to his seat at the front of the room. His cock was hard and it was about time Pete put his mouth to work. Sitting on the chair he spread his legs and waited for Pete to come to him.


End file.
